1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of protective liners. More particularly, this invention relates to a protective liner which attaches to a flanged or beaded rim and covers substantially the entire interior of a pan or other vessel, whose interior surfaces are either natural (uncoated) or coated with a nonstick or other special material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vessels such as pots and pans are subject to much handling during manufacturing, packing, shipping, unpacking, and subsequent arrangement for display in stores and inspection by customers. This extensive handling can result in damage to the surfaces of the vessels. The problem of damage is especially acute where the vessel has an interior surface that is soft in its natural state or covered with a thin coating, such as the nonstick cooking coatings bearing the brand names Silverstone, Teflon or T-Fal, which have been developed and used for the interior surfaces of housewares in recent years. Damage to such natural surfaces or coatings such as scratching both reduces their utility and reduces their visual appeal to customers.
Damage is especially likely to occur when multiple vessels are fitted together in such a way that each subsequent vessel sits, or nests, within the preceding vessel.
A further problem which can occur is the prediliction of vessels to bind together when they are nested, so that they are difficult to separate. This creates inconvenience to the handler, as well as greatly increasing the probability that surfaces of the vessel will be damaged either when the binding occurs, or during efforts made to separate vessels.
There is a need for a means for protecting surfaces of vessels during manufacturing, packing, shipping, unpacking, and display handling, and, particularly, for protecting surfaces while still allowing the convenience of nesting vessels. There is also a need for a way to prevent binding of vessels when they are nested.